Imagine
by MariaBellatrix
Summary: Set after OOTP. Remus wonders where are James, Lily and Sirius? In another wold maybe?


**_Imagine_**

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song, Imagine belongs to John Lennon._  
_

Remus Lupin sat slowly on his chair. There was no more hope. James, Lily and now Sirius had all died. He was left alone. Alone with his thoughts and unanswered questions. Alone with his broken dreams. Alone at Grimmauld Place. From the window he could see the sky. The sun wasn't raised yet and still he could see some stars fading in the blue sky. Slowly, he opened the window and let the fresh morning air wake him up. He was looking at the stars. He was wondering where did the sky finally end? Was there an end? Was there an end for everything? He knew that life was possibly the only thing that never lasted . And after? After death, after the funeral, after being forgotten of all those you loved , where did you go? In heaven, maybe. But at this very moment, Remus Lupin found himself thinking that heaven didn't exist. Were James, Lily and Sirius in hell then? Why should they? If somebody ought to be in heaven that would have been James, Lily or Sirius. No heaven and no hell ? He couldn't imagine. 

_  
Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today..._

Maybe they are in some other world. Maybe they are in a better world. Perhaps they are in an other world very different from his. A world where countries didn't exist, a world where betraying and bulling didn't live. A better world, where the words 'kill' and 'die' were unknown, and where friendship ruled. A fair world so different from his. A planet where Muggles and Wizards lived happily together. A perfect earth, where peace was king. An other world so different from his. His world was unfair, his world had let the innocent die and the guilty live. His country had booed the blameless and had applauded the blameworthy. His world had punished Sirius Black because he was the innocent, his world had let Peter Pettigrew 'disappear' in respect. Why was his world so blind? Why was his planet so sightless and had chased the innocent and restored the reign of the criminal? Too many unanswered questions thought the werewolf. But he couldn't really imagine that other world.

_Imagine there's no countries,  
It isn't hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace...  
_

His look was lost in the deep blue sky. The stars had now vanished. He closed the window and glanced at the room in which he was sitting in. Paintings on the wall, expensive chairs, old valuable carpets, high-priced mirrors … so much possessions that were yesterday Padfoot's and today his. Without hesitating, he would have given all- all the pieces of furniture, all his possessions which were now his, all these useless things which will never be used- for hearing again the laughter of the person who used to be his best friend. Suddenly, he pictured in his mind the room empty. He knew that Sirius had left him after his death quite a lot of money and the house. But he also knew that money was very quickly spent, and that he would probably found himself sitting in the same room in a year or two asking himself how he will survive. Without money he couldn't eat, without money he couldn't drink but he was sure that without money but with friends he would stay alive. He didn't need money, all he wanted was friends. Maybe in that other world, hunger and money didn't exist. Man were all united and equal. Power had disappeared. All men, all women, children, wizards and muggles all together facing their world hand in hand. Always somebody to help you, if you fall; always somebody by your side and never alone… Unexpectedly, Remus Lupin imagined this world.

_Imagine no possessions,  
I wonder if you can,  
No need for greed or hunger,  
A brotherhood of man,  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...  
_

A noise woke him from his dreams. Somebody was knocking on the door. He knew that people would call him a 'dreamer' if they knew what his imagination produced. But Remus Lupin felt that he wasn't the only one who imagined this world.

He didn't really want to open the door but he knew he had to. How much he hoped people would understand and that one day they will join him in his imagination. And this very day, that other world would become reality.

Somewhere, in the deep blue sly, far away from the Earth a star named 'Sirius' shined of all its light.

_  
You may say I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one._

End

A/N : I hope you liked it and don't forget to review please !


End file.
